wootfandomcom-20200223-history
WootArchive-2009-09-02
Wednesday, September 2, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Discovery Channel Kids Power Plastic Welder |subtitle = If I Had a Welder |price = $14.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Discovery Kids TY-220247 Discovery Toys Power Plastic Welder |description = Being a parent is not always easy. (Not to be confused with being apparent, which usually is.) You'll ask yourself profound questions sometimes--questions about life, and duty, and love, and sacrifice. There are not always answers to these questions. But there is a pretty good answer to this one: How can my son or daughter learn the basic principles of welding without blowing up the garage or burning down the backyard? Like the suction-cup bow-and-arrow before it, the Discovery Channel Kids Power Plastic Welder takes an activity that's almost irresistible to children but nonetheless too dangerous for most of them, and gives it training wheels. Its spinning plastic welding rod really does fuse plastic pieces together! But it's only friction that melts the rod at relatively low temperature, so the chances of a large-scale industrial disaster are pretty slim. Once welded, the pieces can be snapped apart again, which is convenient if your kid wants to make something else with the kit. (Or if s/he welds the zipper shut on your golf bag or something. Our tests proved it's excellent for fusing a pen to its cap.) Once they're all disassembled again, your kid can reconfigure the pieces into a little toy car, jet, or robo-dinosaur! Better yet, mix 'em up to create custom whatchamajiggers. Obviously we've got an incentive to say so, but we still mean it when we tell you this toy is really fun. Our product tester--who is old enough to be four children of the minimum recommended age for this item--enjoyed it so much we had to literally pry it away from him! Well, partly that's because he enjoyed it so much, and partly it's because he accidentally welded it to the strap of his wristwatch. Warranty: 90 Day Woot Limited Warranty Recommended Age: 8+ Features: Welding rod spins and creates friction, which generates heat and the plastic rod melts and welds the components together Learn the basics of welding, use Spot/Tack and Seam welds to finish the projects Decide where to place welds, and learn how to make the best welds Projects include Future Car, Tech Jet and Robotic Dinosaur Projects snap apart so you can build them again and again Mix up the parts and build customized creations Operates on 4 D cell batteries (Not included) Adult supervision required Protective eye gear recommended Additional Photos: Unassembled Tech Jet Unassembled Future Car Unassembled Robotic Dinosaur Welding Gun In the box: Motorized Welding Machine 50 Welding Rods 3 Projects Instruction Manual |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Discovery_Channel_Kids_Power_Plastic_Welderrs4Thumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Discovery_Channel_Kids_Power_Plastic_Welder6laStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Discovery_Channel_Kids_Power_Plastic_WelderxnqDetail.jpg |saleid = 9603 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=7f7f05b3-b2c3-4e99-9f0c-b6a652fd6a39 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9603 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}